The Applicant has invented a printhead which is capable of generating text and images at a resolution as high as 1600 dpi. In order to achieve this high resolution, the applicant has utilized various aspects of micro electro-mechanical systems technology. The reason for this is that such systems provide a means whereby ink can be ejected independently from a plurality of nozzle arrangements.
The nozzle arrangements are formed on a page width printhead. In order to achieve the high resolutions, up to 84000 nozzle arrangements can be formed on the page width printhead. Each of these nozzle arrangements is in the form of a micro electro-mechanical device that incorporates at least one working device which is displaceable to achieve or permit the ejection of ink from each nozzle arrangement.
The Applicant has found that it is often advantageous continuously to control the movement of such a working device in order that the working device can remain stable during its movement through a path of travel.